happydeathdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sisyphus Quantum Cooling Reactor (first dimension)
The Sisyphus Quantum Cooling Reactor (SISY) is an invention created by Ryan Phan, Samar Ghosh, and Dre Morgan as their thesis project. The machine was to supposedly slow down time, but an unintended reaction occurred and looped time instead. Overview On SISY are proton lasers, and when they fire, they go to the centrifuge in the center of the machine to almost below one nanokelvin. With SISY, the three are trying to prove that time can be slowed down to a molecular level. Apparently it hasn’t properly worked yet, but the three found some promising data as the machine fired by itself at 12:01 am on Monday the 18th. When SISY fired, it had .7 millinewtons of energy. The lab team later found out from Tree Gelbman that it can create time loops. History On September 18, 2017, SISY mysteriously fired off on its own at 12:01 am which caused Tree to enter a time loop where she is killed by a masked baby-faced killer 11 times until she kicked her roommate Lori Spengler out of her bedroom window to close the loop. SISY caused the blackouts in Happy Death Day at 9:23 pm in every loop, which Tree eventually used in her favor to kill John Tombs in her 10th loop at the hospital. After Tree killed Lori, it somehow passed the loop onto Ryan Phan on Tuesday the 19th. Ryan’s killer turned out to be an alternate version of himself, who apparently tried to close his own loop but somehow got knocked into a parallel time loop. Ryan then tried to close the loop himself by activating SISY, only to have it fire off and accidentally send Tree’s consciousness into a parallel time loop of her own where she is in Monday the 18th all over again, but in a different dimension where specific details are altered. Tree, along with Carter, Ryan, Dre and Samar from the second dimension, successfully closed the loop by figuring out the correct algorithm to program into SISY to send her back home. DARPA then got their hands on SISY and asked Tree, Carter, Ryan, Dre and Samar to help them operate it, and experiment it on someone, only to have Danielle to go through a time loop. Capabilities Functions *'Temporal looping:' SISY is able to create time loops for one individual on a specific day, but only when they die. While the looping function can be abused for an infinite amount of uses, the target of the time loop retains some of their physiological state. This means that if one were to die severely in a previous loop, they would retain some of their injuries. This is not significant on the first time of the looper, but would prove fatal if it is abused. Drawbacks *'High electric usage:' SISY requires a tremendous amount of electric power to operate its time loop function. The amount of energy required is too high that it drains all electric power from adjacent facilities. References Category:Technology